


The Alpha and the Omega

by KyGuy1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Height Differences, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Character of Color, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mommy Issues, Omega Verse, Rutting, Scent Marking, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGuy1/pseuds/KyGuy1
Summary: They have been waiting for this moment for the past 10 years...The moment to claim what's theirs..The moment to become one..The moment to sink their teeth into their mates neck, sealing them together forever.-            •               •               -22 year old Ace and 20 year old Marley have known each other 10 years. The moment their eyes met, they knew, they'd found their soulmate. Follow them on their journey to true happiness.(Story also posted on Wattpad @ky_kingg)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue

Marley's loud moans and gasps filled the air in the quiet room as Ace pounded into her, grunting softly as she felt Marley's walls clench and flutter around her.  
My mate.  
A shudder rolled through her body as looked down at her, her mate was beautiful. Her jet black hair fanned out beneath her as she threw her head back against the mattress and let out a loud moan.  
"Yes baby! Just like that!"  
The alpha inside Ace preened at her words, demanding that she make her take their knot, demanding that they give their omega what she asks for and more. She tightened her grip on Marley's hips and pulled her into her, driving her cock deeper into her channel with every thrust.  
"Fuck.. I got you kitten, I got you." The alpha moaned out as her eyes slipped closed, overwhelmed by the feeling of this experience. This was her omegas first heat and she has never spent a rut with an omega before, Ace usually spent her ruts in the cabin alone but her girlfriend insisted on coming along.  
These two wolves were unique, Ace being a dominant shifter and Marley occasionally, most of the time, being a dominant omega, one would expect them to hate each other. The dominant flare the alpha had about her should've contradicted the rebellious streak the omega had, but that was the thing that drew Ace to her. The omegas need to act rough was easily seen by the alpha when they first met.  
Ace first seen Marley when she was 12, and the alpha had just snuck out of her house to go skate at the skatepark when she first seen her.


	2. I

10 years ago 

The sun beat down on Ace's back as she rode to the skatepark, her head tilted back towards to sky as the wind blew around her. She was in a rush today, being twenty minutes late for the groups weekly met up she was barreling down the street on her board barely swerving out of the way to avoid hitting anyone.   
Her mom had grounded her three days prior, banning her from going out to meet up with her skating crew for the next two weeks. As if. Her mother was angry of course, but Ace didn't think that what happened was worth two weeks of not being able to leave the house.   
When Ace had found the little lizard in the bushes on the side of her house she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She knew her dad had a strong dislike for reptiles and Ace wanted revenge for the prank her dad played on her weeks before.   
But her plan to prank her father back backfired badly and resulted in her almost hurting three lives in the process. 

*flashback*

"What were you possibly thinking Ace?!?" Her mother screamed as Ace stared guiltily at her sock covered feet, silent angry tears sliding down her cheeks as her mother scolded her.   
The alpha was enraged, she knew her pup was only playing a harmless prank, but her concern for her vulnerable omega mate overpowered her ability to see any reason.   
"It was only a joke mom! How was I supposed to know that dad was going to panic like that?! He didn't do that when we seen the lizard show on tv, I didn't know he'd pass out!" Ace shouted back as she looked up at her mom. She was angry that her mom was yelling at her, she's never yelled at Ace before and the feeling of her mother towering over her with her fist tightly clenched, made her feel deeply unsettled inside.   
Amy glanced over her shoulder towards the door that housed her sleeping mate. Charlie had been distant lately, holing himself up in their room and only venturing out to play and eat with their pup. She was confused, as far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong since they got back from their vacation last month but as soon as they stepped foot back in their home, her omega has been closed off from her.   
She knew she was blowing the situation out of proportion but her alpha was raging, the lack of contact with their mate has caused her to become a bit unhinged, snapping on the littlest things and becoming aggressive and agitated with any and everyone.   
"He could've been seriously hurt Ace!! A lizard in our bed," she screamed, her eyes slightly glowing amber with the influence of her wolf. "You know your father has a weak heart, what if he doesn't wake from the scare huh?! What if his heart gave up when he felt that lizard crawling up his body?! You need to be more responsible and fucking think Ace!"  
Ace was shocked, her mother never yelled, let alone cussed. She didn't understand why her mother was so angry nor did she understand why she felt this need to yell back. They were usually a calm and loving family. They always solved their problems by sitting down and calmly expressing their feelings but this was different. The alpha in her mother was silently challenging her and for the first time in her life she felt something inside her slowly rising up to the challenge.   
"It was just a prank mom, I'm sorry for scaring dad but I won't apologize for putting it in your bed, how is that any different from when dad dumped worms in my bed, or when you pushed me in the pool?!" Ace clenched her fist tightly as she stared up at her sire, and for the first time ever she held eye with her mother as she expressed herself. She knew that her mother would take this as a challenge to her dominance but she didn't care.   
The twelve year old was fuming. As she stared up at her mother, a tense silence fell over the room. The older woman was glaring down at her pup, a low growl building up in her chest as she started to look at her with the silent command of her wolf in her eyes.   
Amy was baffled. Usually Ace would immediately look to the ground and bare her neck for the alpha but all she got was cold and defiant eyes, and this didn't sit right with her at all. She wasn't used to this, why wasn't her pup obeying?!  
Her lips curled up into a snarl as she stepped closer to her child, making Ace take a step back towards the wall as her mother advanced towards her.   
"Ace..", Amy growled out as she took another menacing step towards her. Ace felt herself beginning to tremble, her back hit the wall as she stared at her mom but now she wasn't seeing her mother. All Ace seen was the intense burning of the amber in her sires usual dark brown eyes.   
The tension in her mother's shoulders caused her eyes to quickly take a glance at her body. Usually when she stared at Amy, she seen a hero, someone that would always protect her and provide for her but now all she seen was threat.  
Ace was almost a carbon copy of her sire, both having curly brown hair, full heart shaped lips, sharp jaw lines, and the same dark brown eyes. But Ace has tanned light skin and her mother has smooth dark skin that's unblemished by old acne and scars. Usually Ace would take comfort in the similarities between her and her mother but today they unsettled her, caused her to become more angry than she already was and she felt like snapping.   
Amy took one step closer, slowly releasing her dominant pheromones on her pup as she stared down at her, the alpha hard eyes flashing in warning as Ace continued to stare up at her defiantly.   
Down the hall, behind the closed door of their bedroom, Charlie roused, a silent calling tugging him restlessly out of his sleep. He blinked sleepily as he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. The moonlight was shining through the open blinds of his window, causing a low light to filter across the floor. The omega let his hands slowly slide down to his stomach as he gazed down at it lovingly, softly massaging his sides as he mumbled softly to himself.   
"Hello there little pup.. I'm glad to know you're okay." He sighed softly as he recalled his afternoon. He had just came from setting up dinner for Ace at the table and he figured he'd get a quick nap In before his alpha came home from work. Lately he's been more fatigued and couldn't keep up his energy long when Amy wasn't around.   
Charlie felt bad for hiding the life that was steadily growing inside him, but lately he's been feeling like his alpha was growing tired of him. Rarely touching him unless he initiated it, and lately she's been staying later at work. He had heard that sometimes alphas get sick of their omegas and go find what they've lost in another omega and Charlie hoped this wasn't the case.   
He's loved Amy since they were seniors in high school and when they found out that they were pregnant with their first litter that would stick, the couple was ecstatic. After five years of trying they finally had Ace. Ace was the light in Charlie's life.   
When they find out that they were for sure having a pup, Charlie's omega couldn't keep quiet. Alway running around in his mind in excitement, ready to push their first born into the world. And Amy wasn't any better. The alpha was overjoyed that her and Charlie would finally have a strong And healthy pup on the way.   
And when Ace was born, the first time the parents gazed at their sleeping pup, they knew all the pain they endured the past five years was worth it. The long nights spent crying in each other's arms after Charlie woke up bleeding where he wasn't supposed to, was worth it. The feeling of his daughter in his arms, sleepily sucking on her sires pointer finger was a joyous yet sad moment for the little family.   
The two parents mourned the loss of their children but celebrated the feeling of their first pup in their arms. And in that moment the parents both vowed to do everything in their power to protect their pup.   
That's why when Charlie sat up and realized that there was a strong acidic smell to the air, he knew his alpha was projecting pheromones that she usually used to protect their family.   
Slowly he threw the covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He chuckles softly as he caught the scent of Ace, reptile, and dirt. He remembered slipping under the covers earlier to wait out his alpha when he felt the tiny legs of something crawling up his body.   
He barely registered the sound of the front door opening and closing down the hall as he threw back the covers and screamed as he caught sight of the little green animal tangled up with him in the sheets.   
"Charlie?!" He faintly heard being yelled as he scrambled out of the bed. But he couldn't get his legs to move fast enough with him as he crashed to the floor.   
"Charlie my love?! Where are you?!" Amy burst into the room, actively scanning the room for any threats as the door slammed loudly against the wall.   
Ace slowly crept in behind her sire as she walked into the room, chuckling softly as she knew why her father shrieked.   
"Father?" Ace called out lowly as she anxiously looked for around the room with her sire. They both seemed to take in the tangled up sheets that hanging off the left side of the bed at the same time. Both of them rushing around the the side of the bed and letting out a loud gasp.   
"Lee..?" Came the broken whisper from the alpha as she stared down at her omega, her wolf howling loudly in her mind as she cradled her mates unconscious body to her chest. His heart was steadily pounding in his chest when she placed her fingers on his pulse and Amy let out a little sigh of relief.   
" I'm sorry alpha.." Ace whispered softly as she gazed down at her father and sire, looking over at the bed and gently picking up the little green lizard as she shuffled closer to her parents. "I didn't think he'd react like that alpha.. please forgive me!"   
Amy turned and looked at her pup with furrowed brows and opened her mouth to ask why she was apologizing, when Ace opened her hand and when Amy seen the little green creature between her fingers, she growled loudly and lifted Charlie into her arms and stood up, gently laying him down under the covers before she turned back towards Ace and roughly dragged her out of the room by her upper arm.   
Now awake Charlie chuckled softly at his pups antics. Ace got him back fair and square. It was his payback for his prank he did last week by surprising her with a bed filled with little earth worms he had found in his garden in the backyard.   
As he was pushing himself out of the bed he was suddenly hit with another wall of pheromones, way stronger than his alphas and it made him and his inner omega tremble. The threatening growl his alpha let out made him frantically scramble out of bed and towards the door of their bedroom in a hurry.   
Down the hall the living room was in complete chaos. Amy stared down at her pup in shock. She stared down at Aces now bright red eyes and gulped softly.   
She presented, Amy realized.   
In their society every alpha, beta, or omega usually presented around the ages of 15 or 16. And judging by the strong pheromones that were quickly filling the air, her daughter was a alpha. A stronger alpha than her and she was only 12. The amount of power her pup was emitting was enough to make her own alpha cower, slightly baring its neck for the stronger threat in the room before she got her bearings.   
"Stand down Ace," Amy growled out as she let out a strong blast of pheromones to get her pup to submit but all she was met with was resistance. The sour and acidic scent of Aces own alpha hit her back and made her stumble back in shock. "I don't want to hurt you Ace, stand down Now!"  
Ace clenched her fist tightly as she stared her sire down. A growl making its way out of her throat as a low heat began to crawl its way up her spine causing her to huff and take a step towards the older alpha.   
For once the 23 year age gap between her and her sire didn't matter to her. She stepped up to her sires challenge as an equal, her small chest puffing out as she let out another growl and wave of pheromones that caused the older alphas wolf to lash out. Amy took a step towards Ace, raising her fist as her eyes flashed dangerously.   
"What are you doing Amy?!" Came a sharp voice, drawing both of the alphas attention to the doorway. There stood Charlie, eyes flashing a dangerous green as he took in the scene before him. His mates aggressive stance over their pup made him release his own wave of pheromones, trembling slightly as he moved towards the potentially dangerous alphas.   
"Ace honey, are you okay?" He asked his daughter softly as he took glanced between her and his wife. He gasped softly as he finally gazed at her. Ace's usually brown eyes were a bright red, her ears were slightly tipped at the top of her lobes, and she was trembling, her muscles bunched and tensed as she stared down her sire.   
They both were unable to comprehend what caused their pup to present early. Three years early to be exact, but they knew the reason wasn't good. And based off of what he walked in one his mate was about to pounce on their child.  
They all knew this situation was a problem they wouldn't get over. Because in this moment they all knew Amy didn't see Ace as her pup, but as another alpha, a threat to her and her omega. 

*Flashback over*

Ace shook herself out of the memory as she rode down the sidewalk. She didn't know why she presented that night. All she knew was her sire was a threat to her and something inside her demanded to be let out to give Amy a piece of her mind. She just didn't understand how that led to her presenting and her mother almost attacking her.   
The 12 year old sighed as she took in the neighborhood. Everything felt different and new even though she's rode down that same street for the past 5 years of her life. Ever since that night she's been trying to get control on her newfound abilities. Her strong sense of smell that made her smell things like the freeway about a mile away or the trash can she passed five minutes ago, or her eyesight that she had to get used to because she's been wearing glasses all of her life.  
The biggest thing she had to get control of is her strength. Her muscles literally grew overnight. One morning she woke up sore all over and she had gained at least 25 pounds and shot up 3 inches. She went from being 5'3 to 5'6 overnight.   
The preteen was miserable. Ever since that night her family has been in shambles. No one was speaking to her mother and her mother only spoke to her to tell her she couldn't leave the house until she said so. But Ace didn't care. She was hurt whenever she thought about her mother's raised fist or the threatening scent that emitted from her as they faced off in their living room. She never would've thought her own mother would step up to her like that. The one person who promised to protect her, threatened her like she was just a random alpha challenging her title. She couldn't wrap her head around it and she had no one to express her feelings to and it was driving her mad. Not even her father was willing to listen to her. Holing himself up in his room until dinner and actively avoiding her sire made matters worse for all three of them, so of course the young alpha snuck out of the house the first chance she got.   
Ace was rolling downtown, and passed an antique shop and the towns only ice cream shop when she heard a soft Yelp followed by a grunt coming from the alley between the two buildings.   
She rolled to a stop as she passed the front of the ice cream shop, bending down, she picked up her board and slowly made her way towards the entrance of the alley.   
The alleyway was a dead end and the way the sun was shining in the sky, it casted a dark shadow between two buildings. Ace slowly crept forward as her eyes took in the scene before her.   
There were three guys that had a girl cornered against the wall of one of the buildings, two of the men had their arms around the girl, holding her up in the air, while the other was standing in front of her, running a finger down her cheek.   
"See we wouldn't have to do this if you were just to cooperate.." He said as he grabbed her chin, forcing her head to the side as he leaned down and pushed his face in her exposed neck, inhaling deeply as she squirmed to get away from them.   
The men chuckled as their leader stepped back, watching her struggle against their hold. Ace watched as her legs thrashed in the air, desperately trying to kick anybody she could reach.   
Now that the leader stepped back Ace could see the girls face more prominently and she let out a low growl at the fear that laced the young girls features. Ace guessed that the girl was around her age, maybe a couple years younger than her and the men that held her down were older than them both.  
"What do you think she'll be Wyatt? Omega or Beta?" One of the guys holding the girl rasped out, licking his lips as he gave her body a once over.   
The guy on the right chuckled and gripped her tighter, pulling her closer to his body as his eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Maybe neither. Maybe she'll be an alpha." That statement to caused the other men to laugh hysterically, and the girl in their arms thrashed more wildly as their conversation went on.   
The men were so distracted with their conversation they didn't even notice the person who stepped into the alley with them.   
"Leave her alone." The voice rasped out as they stepped into the entrance of the alley.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Violence warning ⚠️

Four pairs of eyes flashed to the entrance of the alley, squinting as they tried to get a better look at the intruder.   
"This ain't none of your business, keep on walking." The one referred to as Wyatt said as he gripped the girl tighter, causing her to wince.   
The girl could barely turn her head to see the new addition, but she silently prayed that they were going to save her. She was scared and she wanted her mom, but her dad always taught her to not show attackers that they're hurting her. But the fear finally set in as she watched the men turn their heads to look at the person who joined them in the alley.   
"Please! Hel-" The girl tried to scream out before the man in front of her slammed his big and sweaty palm down on her mouth, shutting her up.   
Ace stared at the trapped girl intensely. For some reason, a part of her was pulling her towards this girl. A part of her that wanted to tear these men limb from limb and throw their bodies in the sinkhole in the forest by her house.   
She was shocked at the violent thoughts running through her head. She's never been the violent type of person. Her parents taught her to fight with her brain and not her fist, but right now all she knew is she's never felt this type of rage before in her life, and it scared her. But at the same time excited her.   
"Let her go.. Now and I won't hurt you." She said as she took a couple of steps further into the alley.   
The men turned, facing the intruder as she spoke. The girl in their arms squirmed, kicking the man in front of her in the chest and he let out a grunt, doubling over and grabbing at his bruised chest while she screamed out to the intruder,  
"Please don't leave! Help me! Don't leave me!" She pleaded, tears now falling down her face. Ace's heart broke for the girl. She was scared pleading for her, how could she leave her here? Not like she was going to anyway but hearing the girl begging for her to stay for her made her snap.   
The men chuckled as the took in stranger, and suddenly the two men holding the girl laughed loudly into the empty alley.  
"It's a girl joe look at her!" The man on the right said, "She's no better than this one, maybe we can use her too." Ace clenched her skateboard between her fingers as she listen to them talk, her eyes flashing red as she sees the bulges tenting the men's pants.   
The man kneeling over slowly stood up straight, ignoring Ace and completely sets his attention on the girl in front of him. His wolf flashed dangerously in his eyes before he strikes. Nobody seen him move, all they seen was the girls head snapping to the right as blood splattered against the floor of the alley. The man smirked as he grabbed her cheeks tightly between his huge palms.   
"Girl, do you not know who I am? Nobody puts their hands on me and gets away with it. I've handled little girls stronger than you, so trust me when I say I can break you." He snarled viciously in her face, his eyes flashing a bright grey as the air suddenly got suffocating.   
The girl looked around in confusion as her butt harshly hit the ground. She seen the two males that were holding her up were now trembling on their knees with their necks bared to the man who hit her.   
She couldn't breathe. The air was more suffocating than it was a minute ago and her lungs burned at the acidic scent that permeated the sky. She shakily pushed herself up against the invisible weight pushing her down and stood up to the man, her little body severely shaking as she forced herself to hold his cold, crazy eyes.   
"Back off!" Ace growled out between clenched teeth as she stared at the horrible display of dominance in front of her. She was sick of watching this weak man push this little girl around anymore.   
When he ignored her warning, she slowly started walking deeper into the alley, unintentionally letting out a large blast of pheromones that caused the man standing to freeze and slowly fall to his knees.   
Ace's growls started to pick up the closer she got to the heap of men. She smelt the saltiness of the tears and urine running down the men's jeans and faces, she smelt the spicy ness of the fear running through their the blood, and finally a strong sweet scent that was pulling her them. Something in her was restless, running around hysterically at whatever it is they're about to encounter.   
The girl watched from the floor as the man that was once standing before her, toppled to the ground. Her mouth fell agape as she watched her savior walk closer to her. The girl had long black curly hair, Carmel skin, a sharp jawline and a small button nose. She had full lips that were pulled back over her teeth into a snarl. Her eyes were flashing a dangerous bright red while her fist slowly unclenched. She watched the hero shakily as she took in the older girls tense form.   
Ace let out a surprised gasp as she locked eyes with the younger girl, her breath being knocked out of her chest just by looking into the girls eyes. All she feels is the need to protect this girl. She wanted to make sure she was safe and happy out of harms way, so she took a step closer and almost tripped over one of the kneeling men.   
The younger girl seen how tight and coiled the girls muscles looked underneath her basketball shorts and the white crewman shirt she has on. She looked ready to pounce. And before she could even blink, the girl already moved.   
Ace was livid. She had completely forgotten about the men in the alley as she looked into the younger girls eyes nothing existed except for them. And now she was in reality, she needed to protect the little one.   
"The little slut was asking for it anyway.. always playing at that park in that little dress!"   
The man who kneeled into front of the girl mumbled out under his breath as he watched the two girls interact, not Knowing that the intruder can hear him.   
Ace seen red as her brain registered what he had mumbled out for her to hear. Before anyone could even blink, the girl swung her right arm forcefully and smashed her skateboard against the mans head, pieces of the board sticking out of his skin and head before his eyes rolled back and his body fell to floor with a loud THUD!  
Before the body could even hit the ground she was already on top of one of the men, repeatedly pounding her fist into his face until she was hit by a weak wave of pheromones, causing her to stop hitting the man she was straddling and she looked to her right. The other man was trying to hold his hand up to block Ace's attack but he was to slow. Her hands grabbed his forearms tightly and she twisted, roaring in a rage as she heard the sickening crack of the mans arms breaking underneath her.   
But that didn't stop her. She rolled him over and when he got onto his back she straddled him, letting out another blast of sting pheromones, making the man violently shake under her.   
Ace smirked.   
She gave into the raging feeling inside of her and unleashed it onto the man, using all of her newfound strength to pound him further and further into the concrete. She lost control and she blacked out. All she remembered was the mans skull connecting with her fist multiple times.   
The now rescued girl let out a tearful sob as she watched the scene in front of her. The stranger fought for both of their lives when they could've left like everyone else but she stayed. She knew the look in the woman's eyes. She was gone and here was her wolf. The little girl remembered her mom talking about wolves. When some wolves felt threatened they revert to their full animal and this is what this stranger was doing.   
But surprisingly the young girl wasn't scared. She felt strangely protected. She braces herself against the wall and caught her breath before she pushed off. She stumbled blindly through the nasty alley until she head the sounds of skin hitting skin and bones crunching and she found her hero on-top of the almost dead man . She calmly lowered herself onto her knees beside the wolf, and slowly raised a hand to place on its shoulder to get its attention..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you guy think. 🖤✨


	4. III

She gently lowered her palm onto the girls shoulder, nervously glancing between her and the body underneath her. 

“Hey.. Everything’s fine now, I’m okay.” She whispered as she tightened her grip on her shoulder. She knew she shouldn’t be trying to engage with her, especially when she is clearly out of control of her wolf, but something in her was pushing her towards this person and she wasn’t scared. 

The girl’s arm paused mid strike as she towered over the man. He was almost unrecognizable. His eyes were swollen shut and his nose was crooked and bleeding. He wasn’t even conscious and her hero was frozen. Not moving, just staring down at his unconscious body as she aggressively scented the air around them. 

“I think we should get out of here” she whispered, “I don’t know if my moms looking for me but please let-“She cut herself off with a loud gasp as her saviors head snapped in her direction. Oh.. her savior was.. she was different. She didn’t know what made her stand out, but her young brain was screaming to her that this girl would change her life dramatically. 

The girl had black curly hair that rested wildly on her shoulders, a black oversized hoodie that hanged loosely off of her torso, and long thick legs that were bunched up in tension as she scanned the girl in front of her for any injuries. 

But she was in a trance. Her hand unconsciously tightened on her shoulder as she took in every line on the girls face. She had a crooked nose that hooked a bit at the end, and two small ears that peeked out from her wild hair. Her jaw was clenched, making it look sharp and hard as she let out soft warning growls, and the last thing she took in was her eyes. 

Her eyes were a deep red with a small white pupil in the center, that soon dilated as their eyes met. She had a scar that ran from above her right brow to under her eye, and the little girl wanted to know what caused it. 

Who had hurt this girl? More importantly, why did she care? She didn’t know her, but for some reason she wanted to know everything about this girl. She wanted to showher the new dolls she got for her birthday, or the new books her mother got her. 

Suddenly her savior moved, bringing her nose closer to her cheek while she scented her aggressively. She sat there stock still. Even though she knew her savior was close to her age, she seen how easy she handled the men on the ground and she didn’t want to risk her face becoming like the man her hero straddled. 

Her hand tightened on her shoulder as she weakly pushed her back, the girl letting out a loud growl while she allowed herself to be pushed away slightly. 

“I-I’m Marley..”she whispered as she tried to catch eyes with the girl again, “This is where you’re supposed to tell me your name..”

She knew she was pushing her luck trying to reason with her, when clearly this girl had fully face into her animalistic side to save her. 

Marley was insanely smart for a 10 year old. Her mom and sire always made sure that she had the best education, in both human and wolf dynamics and she knew what this girl was. She was an Alpha. A very strong one, maybe even stronger than her sire! But unlike her sire and her uncles, this alpha didn’t scare her. 

This alpha caused a warm feeling to spread throughout her body and made her heart pound uncontrollably in her chest, Marley was sure this was an heart attack but for once she didn’t mind the thought of dying as she gazed into those dark red eyes.

Marley stared at her expectantly as she waited for her answer, but all she got was silence. The only sound she heard was the loud pounding of her own heart in her ears, and the sound of cars slowly passing by the alley. 

Suddenly the girl let out a deep growl that caused Marley to fall back into her butt, and she quickly snatched her hand back as those eyes flashed dangerously. 

Marley looked up at her with eyes of confusion and slight fury. But she wasn’t scared. Her mother taught her to always be afraid of an alpha, especially when their wolf is in control, but this alpha didn’t scare her in the slightest. If anything she was upset that she growled at her. 

Before she knew what she was doing she sat back up and brought her hand up, aggressively flicking the alpha with her thumb and middle finger as she glared into her eyes. 

“Don’t growl at me, I only asked your name,” she scolded as she flicked her nose again. “Mama says we must be nice to people that are in need, and growling is mean.” Marley finished off her mini rant with a pout as her savior just stared at her. Unmoving, probably in shock that this little girl had the confidence to flick her nose. 

Slowly the alphas heavy breathingdowned from heavy huffing to soft exhales as her eyes lost their red look, leaving behind dark brown eyes that shined in the alleyways dark light. 

The girls Caramel skin twitched as the muscles underneath moved back to it’s original placement, the low cracking sound of her bones moving themselves burnt into Marleys brain forever. 

“Ace..” Came a husky whisper as Marley started down at the girls arm. Her eyes shot up to meet her own as she repeated herself again louder. 

“My name is Ace” Ace said as Marley stared at her with her mouth slightly agape. She didn’t think that her saviors voice would sound like this. It was something deep and mesmerizing and Marley knew she wanted to have this alpha talk to her all the time. 

Ace stared down at her as her nose twitched, probably still scenting for anymore potential threats and Marley was so grateful that she now has someone to give her protection. 

“It’s nice to meet you Ace.” Marley said as she held out a shaking palm. She had almost forgotten the reason why she was even here in the alley, until Ace slowly crept forward on her knees and gently placed her hand in Marleys tinier palm. 

Both girls gasped as sparks and tingles shot up both of their arms, their mouths falling open as they gripped each others hands tighter. Marley had to glance away from Ace as a heat started to crawl up her neck, and she was grateful her strong savior couldn’t see the blush rising on her cheeks right now. 

Ace on the other hand was no better. She gripped Marley’s palm tighter as she looked down at the blushing girl, yanking Her arm towards her body and caused Marley to crash into her and on the inside her wolf was going crazy. She didn’t know what this meant but she knew she protected the girl and she needed to get herself as close to her as possible to reassure her safety. 

Marley’s eyes widened as she fell into a hard muscular body, her free hand coming up to grip at Aces shoulder as her face fell into the taller girls neck. 

“U-Umm.. Ace?” She mumbled into her neck as her eyes slowly slid closed. The alpha had an addicting smell of burning fire wood, cinnamonand vanilla, and Marley found herself actually pushing her face more into her neck as her hand tightened on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” Ace hummed as she let go of Marley’s hand, moving it down to the middle of the girls back and gently pulls the little girl more into her. 

“Thank you for saving me..” Marley let out in a broken whisper as she clenched her eyes together tightly, breathing in this alphas scent as she brought her other hand to rest on aces side. “I don’t know what I would’ve done.. I was going to give up..” 

Ace let out a low growl and gently nuzzled her cheek on top of Marley’s head as she felt her shaking, her hands tightly grabbing onto Ace as she started to sob. 

“Shh, there’s no need to thank me Marley. I couldn’t leave you and I wasn’t going to let you give up.” Ace leaned back and gently grabbed Marley’s face between her huge palms, making her look up at her as she spoke. 

“You told me not to leave you and I wasn’t. Not then, not ever Marley, you’re safe now.” Marley stared at Ace with wide tear filled eyes as she listened to her talk, a strangled sob coming out of her mouth as she tried to answer the kind alpha in front of

Her. 

“Shhh,” Ace whispered as she lowered Marley’s face back into her neck, “let it out Mar, I’m here to protect you, just let it out.” Ace clenched her jaw as she felt tears drip onto her neck, her body getting taught with rage as she thinks back to the scene she saw when she first stepped into the alley.

Marley was a wreck in Ace’s arms. Her hands tightly holding her savior to her as she shook and pushed herself more into the alphas safe embrace. The shock of the situation has finally set in and she couldn’t breathe. She let out silent, choked up sobs as Ace rocked her, whispering soft reassuring words as she held the weeping girl in her arms. 

Marley wanted her mother. Usually when she makes her daily trip to the town library she was there and back in about an hour but today she got pulled off course before she could even get her book. The men had ambushed her as she was walking passed the furniture store, and as she walked passed the small alley she felt two strong hands grab her and yank her into the alley between the furniture and ice cream shops. 

The man that grabbed her quickly slammed his palm across her mouth as he pulled her further into the alley. And then she felt another pair of hands that grabbed her by the ankles and she screamed into his palm, thrashing wildly as she tried to shake off her attackers. 

The two men wrestled with her for about a minute before she heard a low, deep voice growl into the dark. 

“You should stop moving before we have to put a pretty little bruise on you girl.” The voice caused Marley to still and the two men that were holding her growled lowly and pushed her between them, both of them holding her in the air by her upper arms and slowly the man moved his hand from her mouth as he stared at the third man. 

“Please.. just let me go.. I don’t want to be here!” Marley sobbed as the man slowly stepped closer to her. The smell of tobacco and bleach stung her nose as she breathed in the mans scent. She was scared, this was one of the reasons her mother didn’t let her walk to the library alone, but she always walked this route alone and was never put in a situation like this and she didn’t know what to do. The girl trembled as she glanced at the three men surrounding her. All three were unkept and dirty and their scents were all laced with the burning smell of bleach that caused her eyes to burn and tear up intensely. 

“My dad is the alpha of the moonstar pack an-“ Marley was cut off with a scream as stars burst across her vision and her head snapped to the side. He had hit Marley and the pain was unbearable. She let out a quiet sob as she stared at the wall at the opposite end of the alley. Her head swam and she could already feel her eye getting swollen.

She was was so confused. Why had he hit her? Why were they doing this to her? What did she do? The questions flew in her mind as she stared at the old wall, she almost forgot about the other men until one roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at the man who’d hit her. 

“Marley..?” Came the soft spoken voice of Ace as Marley stilled in her arms. No longer crying or trembling, just still, head buried in ace’s neck. Ace was conflicted. She didn’t know if she should haul the girl up and bring her home or try to find a hospital. She smelt like pure fear and sooner or later people would come looking to find the source of the strong blast of emotions that Marley was emitting. 

“Hey, Marley, listen to me.” Ace said as she pulled Marley’s head out of her neck again. She bit her lip nervously as she stared into Marley’s eyes, she was nervous because her eyes were vacant, like mentally Marley had checked out and that caused Ace to panic. 

Ace shook the girl gently in her arms as she tried to get her attention, but she got nothing. Not a sound or movement, just a dead stare and Ace shook her head in thought. She knew that there was a pack somewhere close to here and somewhere they had to have a pack doctor. Someone who could help her. 

“Marley, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m going to pick you up okay..?” Ace whispered as she turned the girls head in her hands to look at her, but all Marley did in return was blink. So Ace gently gathered the light girl into her arms and stood up. She looked down at the men and surveyed their injuries. 

One laid face down with pieces of her skateboard hanging out his face and neck, his chest moving slowly as he breathed. The other was on his back with his mouth open and was missing a few teeth but besides that he was fine. The last man was worse. His face was almost completely smashed in and his nose and eyes were swollen and unrecognizable. But just like the second man, he was missing a lot of teeth. 

Ace looked down at the men and let of a low chuff. She didn’t know what happened with the last man but she knew she was the one who did the damage. Damage she did for the little girl frozen in her arms. She puffed out her chest as her wolf swelled in her chest with pride. Pride that she proved she was the stronger alpha and pride that she could protect this mysterious little girl. 

She knew the men wouldn’t be getting up to leave anywhere soon so she pulled Marley closer to her chest and glanced down at her. Her eyes were swollen shut and she had bruises littering her body. She was in no condition to walk Ace decided, so she pulled the girls torn clothes more over her bruised skin and walked the alley. 

The street was strangely empty so Ace took a look back at the alley and seen the men were well hidden in the darkness so she gave off a low growl at the unconscious Men and turned, walking towards the towns pack house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos!! Please feel free to leave comments!! Let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading ☺️✨🖤


	5. IV

Ace was panting heavily by the time that she made it to front gates that surrounded the pack house. She must have walked for over an hour with the girl, whose name she learned was Marley, in her arms. 

She didn’t understand why she felt so drawn to the girl, but the moment their eyes met the wolf inside her went crazy. Demanding they protect her and make sure she’s always safe. It was irrational. The creature that she barely understood was trying to take control and claim someone she didn’t even know. 

The last time Ace visited the pack house was about a month ago, when her family came to the town asking for asylum. The 12 year old didn’t know why her and her family needed asylum, especially when her mother was the strongest alpha she knew. But the Moonstar pack was quite famous for their alpha. 

Alpha Nick Grayson was well known around the shifter community. He was only 18 when he challenged the packs previous alpha to a fight and won. According to some he shredded them apart, and to others say he went so feral he killed them with his teeth. 

Despite the rumors, Ace didn’t find the man intimidating at all. She remembers when she first walked into his office and met his eyes, she didn’t feel the pull to submit like his mother and father felt. And to her, seeing her usually strong mother submit to someone else didn’t sit right with her. 

The bowed head, slightly bared neck, and bobbing leg was something the girl had never seen in her sire before. Her sire, who always walkedwith her head held high and shoulders pulled back in confidence was now being weak and to Ace, that was a problem. 

Ace huffed and shook her head, clearing it off the memory. She stepped closer to the closed gate and furrowed her brows in confusion as she noticed there was no warrior guards posted out front, watching the entrance. 

She hooked her arms tighter around the back of Marley’s thighs and pulled her more onto her shoulder as she reached her free hand out and slowly pushed on the gate. And much to her surprise, it slowly crept opened. 

“Hello..?” Ace called out as her eyes scanned the empty guard post. She licked her lips in anticipation as she took a deep breath, subtly scenting the air for any intruders as she walked through the gate. 

She didn’t smell or feel anyone near her, or in the area and that caused a small prickle of anxiety to shoot up her back. The last time she stepped foot onto this territory there was at least four guards posted out here. This didn’t sit right with her. Where was everyone?

Ace pulled Marley’s body closer against her chest as she tightly held her with two arms, humming softly as she glanced down at the girls sleeping face.

The driveway to the pack house is probably only 10 minutes if you’re going by car, but for Ace it felt like the walk took at least two hours. The loose gravel crunched loudly under her combat books as she made it halfway up the side of the road. 

Suddenly she felt strange, like someone was watching her, studying and analyzing her every move. Ace let out a soft warning growl as she breathed in and caught a soft rancid scent wafting through the air. 

But despite her wolf’s efforts to try and take control of their body, Ace tightly squeezed her eyes shut and stood stock still as she inhaledand smelt the air for them. But just as quick as the horrible smell appeared, it disappeared. So quick she thought she just imagined it. 

Ace slowly shook her head and let her eyes wander back to the girl in her arms as she stepped forward and continued her walk up the hill that scaled the pack house. 

The surrounding area of the pack house was all trees. Thick pine trees that stretched as far as Ace could see, and the grass had beautiful wild flowers that had unique colors. Some were purple and others were all green. All untouched and untamed, and Ace felt compelled to gently lay Marley down in the flower bed and pick them all to take back to her omega father. He always had a fascination for flowers. 

Ace sighed as she thought about her family. She hoped her mother didn’t come home from work and find out that she wasn’t home. She wasn’t supposed to be gone this long but she couldn’t find it in herself to panic about the trouble she’ll get in when she gets home. She knew saving Marley was worth any type of punishment her sire could ever give her. 

Slowly Ace reached the circle driveway that housed the big buildings. There was three of them and they all had five stories and each building had about ten apartment like rooms. The first time Ace and her family drove up here, the sight of the buildings literally made her jaw drop. They were beautiful. 

But she was met with nobody as she jogged up the walkway that led to the main house. It was silent everywhere, not even the birds and animals in the woods around them made a peep. It was almost like they were holding their breath for something big about to come. And Ace didn’t like the eerie feeling that the once lively place had. It made the wolf inside her panic. 

Just as she was about to lift her foot up onto the bottom step of the stairs, the front doors flew open and Ace was hit with a blast of pheromones that caused her step to falter. 

There stood in all his glory, was Alpha Nick. His eyes moved frantically as he took in Ace, his brow furrowing as he took in her disheveled and sweaty state. 

“Ace? What are you doing here? Where’s your paren-“ Suddenly his jaw snapped closed as he finally took notice of the unconscious girl cradled against her chest. His eyes flashed a shiny dark green and his jaw clenched tightly as he took a deep breath and scented both of the people in front of him. 

The alpha looked ready to attack the younger wolf and the little control that Ace had snapped, causing her to slightly curl back her lip and let out a small warning growl to the enemy in front of her. She didn’t know why the opposing alpha was looking at her like he wanted to tear her apart, but she knew that she would do anything to protect the tiny body in her arms. Even if that meant going against an alpha she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against. 

Ace watched with cautious eyes as he clenched his fists, his claws digging dangerously deep into his palms as he started to walk out of the house. And with each step that he made forward, was a step backwards for Ace. She didn’t know what he would do if he got close enough, but she knew she had to get through him to get Marley the help that she needs. 

He let out a low growl as he took in the stance of the younger girl, his eyes growing darker and darker as he took in the ripped clothes and bruises that were littered across the unconscious girls body. 

“What did you do to my daughter mutt?!” Nick growled out menacingly as he trekked closer to the girls. At the word daughter almost all of the tension left ace’s body. Of course the girl she saved was the alphas daughter. She remembered glancing at the photo on the alphas desk when she last visited. The alpha and Luna were holding each other in a loving embrace as they looked down at a small bundle in their arms. She knew they had a child, but she didn’t know the girl was almost her age. Ace assumed she was just a pup because she caught no sight of the girl in any other pictures. 

But that moment of silence caused more tension to creep back into Ace’s body. And she realized, this alpha assumed that she was the one who had hurt and attacked his daughter. The pheromones that he emitted was almost suffocating. The intent the kill was laced in ever fiber of the older alphas body and Ace knew she wouldn’t get out of this without a scratch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Please tell me how you feel about the story so far!!🖤✨🦖


End file.
